Amar dos veces un Corazón
by Are Mireille BTKyo
Summary: ¿Ustedes creen que un corazón esta totalmente destinado para que solamente una persona lo ame sin importar en que, como y en cuales circunstancias sea esto? Entonces descubránlo en esta historia... S


N.A. Los personajes no son propiedad mia sino de las geniales de CLAMP..  
-cc- Diálogo  
/cc/ Pensamientos  
(cc) N.A.

* * *

_¿Ustedes creen que un corazón esta totalmente destinado para que solamente una persona lo ame sin importar en que, como y en cuales circunstancias sea esto?_

**AMAR DOS VECES A UN CORAZÓN...**

**_Capítulo 1 "Dos historias diferentes"_**

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy arquitecto, y quisiera compartirles mi historia.

Todo comenzó hace dos años. Yo estaba felizmente casado con una maravillosa mujer, Meiling. Cuando estábamos juntos todo era grandioso. Ella trabajaba en el zoológico de Tokio y se encarga del área de los simios, gorilas; y en especial de Sydney, una gorila que necesitaba mayor espacio, una especie de reproducción de ambiente natural. Todo esto podía realizarse con dinero de una donación al zoológico la cual ella había planeado obtener. Además de que me había ofrecido no solo yo sino también mi equipo de trabajo para construir el área.

Todo había ido muy bien, la donación para la construcción era ya una certeza y sobre todo era el mejor momento en la vida profesional de mi esposa.

Pero...

---

-Estoy bien no te preocupes por mi- decía una joven de cabello castaño largo y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, desde una habitación del hospital de Tokio.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti, pero se que todo va a estar bien, vas a ver que cuando este listo el transplante podrás hacer tantas cosas que siempre has querido- exclamaba una hermosa jovencita de tez blanca pálida y cabellos color ébano para alegrar a la otra.

-Hay Tomoyo, cuantos sueños tengo, cuantos deseos de hacer todo lo que no puedo me rodean, pero también hay que ser realistas . Pero bueno, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Mejor dime como están todos. ¿Cómo esta mi hermano, mis sobrinos, mi papá, Yukito y bueno todos?-

-Pues todos esta muy bien, tu hermano ya sabes como siempre aunque sabías que la otra vez tuvo un ataque de celos con nuestra pequeña Yumi solo porque un niño de su escuela se le quedo viendo por más de 10 segundos.-

-Hay ese mi hermano, aun sigo sin entender como soportas su malhumorado carácter. Pero bueno, supongo que es normal en él que se haya puesto de esa forma con eso de que así es su forma de querer-

-Si, así es Sakura- dándole la razón a la castaña.

-Has sabido algo sobre el transplante- preguntó en forma seria cambiando repentinamente su expresión.

-Aun no, pero no desesperes verás que pronto, pronto llegará-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Tokio...

-Cariño estas listo ya tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde y sabes que no es lo más apropiado, apúrate- grito una mujer joven de ojos como rubís, cabello negro como la noche y con finos y bellos rasgos claramente chinos; desde la planta baja de una hermosa y grande residencia.

-Tranquila Meiling, no estés nerviosa recuerda que todo va a salir bien. Esta noche es tu noche.- expreso un joven en forma galante que bajaba por unas escaleras vestido elegantemente con un smoking, además de que nadie podía negar que se veía realmente encantador además que esos ojos ambarinos y esa cabellera castaña algo alborotaba le daba un toque de ingenuidad irresistible.

-¿Nerviosa yo? No, como crees si estoy muy tranquila. Además de que vamos a llegar tarde sino salimos en este preciso instante-

-Ya vez que si estas nerviosa ya que solo cuando estás así le das importancia extrema al tiempo, relájate amor. Pero bueno si tu quieres llegar ya, vámonos pues.- y mientras este tomaba sus llaves se acerco a su esposa y la beso tan profundamente que ella, olvidándose del tiempo, le correspondió tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo y después contemplarlo para decir –ahora si vamos a llegar tarde, ya vámonos-

Dos Horas después...

-Les agradezco atentamente a ustedes, al señor Teshiba y a su empresa y en especial a mi esposo Shaoran Li por todo su apoyo y confianza que han depositado en mi, créanme cuando les digo que no se van a arrepentir por este proyecto. Gracias- y terminando su discurso bajo del podium siendo felicitada por su labor y trabajo a lo largo de ese tiempo, mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien querida, ya vez que no había nada de que preocuparse- lo que dijo hizo sonrojar levemente a Meiling.

-Hay Shaoran mejor no me digas nada y vamos a hablar con el señor Teshiba, quien fue el que nos brindo con generosidad el donativo para el hogar de Sydney.-

-Tengo una mejor idea, vamos a bailar, después conversamos cinco minutos con Teshiba y para finalizar este maravilloso día nos vamos a casa ponemos una película o música y nos dejamos llevar- dijo a modo de protesta y dando una nueva idea en forma pícara.

-Shaoran, que cosas dices, no ves que no podemos irnos de esta reunión ya que soy una de las principales y no es por presumir, pero, si acepto tu ofrecimiento de baile- y ni bien acababa de decirlo cuando tomo el brazo de él y ambos caminaron a la pista de baile donde la música empezaba a dejarse oir.

_Bésame la boca  
con tu lágrima de risa.  
Bésame la luna y  
tapa el sol con el pulgar.  
Bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo  
Y tu silueta  
Y al mar más profundo  
bésale con tu humedad._

Y mientras cada verso de la canción se dejaba escuchar, un cálido sentimiento recorrí a Shaoran y a Meiling y poco a poco se fueron uniendo en un beso profundo lleno de amor.

_Bésame el susurro  
que me hicistes en el oído  
Besa el recorrido  
de mis manos a tu altar.  
Con agua bendita de tu fuente  
bésame toda la frente  
que me bautiza y me bendice  
esa manera de besar._

Al término de la canción Shaoran logró convencer a Meiling de regresar a casa en ese mismo instante. Pero no sabía que era lo que esa noche la vida le tenía preparado.

---

En un restaurante de comida Italiana se escucho el sonido de un teléfono, una llamada esperada.

-Yuki contesta el teléfono- se escucho decir a un galeno que se encontraba sentado en la barra del lugar.

-Si, bueno- contesto un joven con el cabello grisáceo el cuál era el dueño y chef del lugar – que ha pasado que, si, vamos para allá- y al momento de colgar el auricular- por fin ha llegado, hay que ir al hospital.

Ya en el hospital...

-Tranquila Sakura todo va a salir bien- le decía Tomoyo mientras la castaña era trasladada a al quirófano- /Por fin ha llegado el momento de la operación. Por favor Dios, protege a Sakura, te pido que todo salga bien durante el transplante./

* * *

Que tal... Aqui estoy yo de regreso y no vengo sola, les traigo un nueva historia que espero que les guste... Este solo es el preámbulo y descripción de cada una de las situaciones...  
Ya hacía casi un año de que no me aparecía por aqui, pero ustedes sabes que hay veces que ls situaciones nos lo impiden, pero bueno.  
Esperando que esta historia les agrade, les agradezco su atención de antemano..Y me despido entonces... Bye

Dejen Reviews para saber su opinión... jejebye 


End file.
